


Misunderstanding

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [43]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Wingman! Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Prompt: [Text] What are you wearing?
Relationships: Carlos de Vil/Reader
Series: Descendants Oneshots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/831258
Kudos: 18





	Misunderstanding

You’d just stepped into your dorm room, nervous but excited for the night to come. Carlos, your new boyfriend, had invited you to come back to his dorm later tonight to watch a movie. 

You’d only been going out for about 2 months and he had asked you to be his girlfriend just a few weeks ago. This was your few times hanging out with him without his and your friends. Looking at your phone, you only had about 2 hours to get ready.

You shed your jacket and stepped into your dorm’s bathroom, kicking your shoes off along the way. You had just pulled your hair down when your phone buzzed. Confused, you checked. 

**Carlos** : _Hey_

**(Y/N)** : _Heyyyy_

You were confused. You really didn’t expect him to text beforehand. Did something come up? The typing bubble popped up and disappeared several times.

**Carlos: _What are you wearing?_**

You froze, completely shocked. You didn’t expect that at all. You really didn’t get that kind of vibe from Carlos when he asked you over. Not saying you hadn’t thought about it before.

You bit your lip and hesitated with your reply. 

**(Y/N)** : _About to hop in the shower so... You can guess..._

You added a few laughing emojis and sent it, laying your phone face down on the counter. You sighed and rubbed your face tiredly. Now nervous for a whole new reason, you took your time getting ready while trying to hype yourself up.

* * *

You brushed imaginary dust off your shirt, standing outside of Carlos and Jay’s dorm room. You knocked on the door and almost immediately, Carlos opened the door. 

He flashed a grin at you which you returned. “Hey.” He leaned against the doorframe, appearing nonchalant. “Hey.” You took a step closer and pressed your lips to his as a greeting. Just like the first and every other time you’ve kissed, butterflies filled your stomach. 

He stepped back and allowed you into the room which appeared to have been hastily cleaned on one side. "Hey Jay." You greeted, setting your bag on the floor. "Hey." He grinned, eyes flickering between you and Carlos. "Okay, I'm heading out." He said more to Carlos than you.

Jay shouldered his jacket on as he walked to the door. "Top drawer, dude." He said over his shoulder, shutting the door. You furrowed your brow and turned to look at the seemingly mortified Carlos.

"What was that all about?" "Uh, just Jay... being Jay, ya know?" Carlos laughed, a little forced. You pursed your lips but didn't say anything, choosing to sit down on the bed instead.

" I know you've been waiting to see this movie forever." Carlos flashed an action movie that had came out in the last month, popping it into the DVD player. You smiled, nodding along as Carlos came back to the bed, sitting right next to you.

You flushed as he wrapped his arm around your waist, holding your other hand as the movie started in the background.

* * *

So the trailer made the movie look a lot cooler that it actually was but you just enjoyed being in Carlos's embrace. You were sitting there, thinking about Carlos's earlier messages. So far, nothing happened to even insinuate anything. You were sitting up against the headboard with Carlos curled around you, resting his head against your shoulders. 

Carlos yawned, sending chills down your spine. “This movie sucks ass.” He said bluntly. You snickered in response, agreeing. “The trailer looked better.” You replied. Carlos sat up, you pouting at the loss of warmth. 

“I’ll be right back and we can find a different movie and never have to see this crap ever again.” Carlos playfully slung the empty DVD case on the carpet. He stood up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. 

A moment passed and you let out a nervous breath you didn’t know you’d been holding. This was stupid! You were nervous around your own boyfriend! You ran a hand through your hair. Jay’s words echoed through your head and you turned slowly to face the drawer in question.

A peek wouldn’t hurt, right? Just to ease your anxiety and curiosity for a bit. With one last glance at the bathroom door, you rose to your knees and opened the top drawer. Your eyes widened, reaching in and pulling out a string of foiled squares. Condoms. 

Suddenly, the room felt way too small. You tried not to hyperventilate. The doorknob clicked and there Carlos stood, looking as frozen and fearful as you felt. “Uh... I can explain those.” He said shakily, looking down at his feet. “If you please! And what were those messages earlier?” You snapped, dropping the condoms back in the drawer and standing. 

“It was Jay.” Carlos explained. Your brow furrowed as you tried to piece the pieces together. “He sent that bullshit?!” You growled, fist clenched. Oh Lonnie was so about to hear about all of this! “No! No, no...” Carlos waved you down, stepping closer to you.

“He,” Carlos swallowed hard like he was embarrassed. “He gave me his tips for dating, him being a ‘ladies man’.” Carlos finger quoted. “And he told me to send a flirty message to, you know... test the waters. His words, not mine.” He added at your sharp look.

This was making a lot more sense. To be honest, you could totally see Jay doing something like this. You took a better look at Carlos who was red with embarrassment and looked like he just wanted to melt through the floor. You felt bad for your attitude now.

“A-and I tried to tell him, that you weren’t like the girls he dated, that you were different. Better.” He stuttered. “But he didn’t listen. The condoms are his, too. I’m so sorry, (Y/N). I understand if you want to leave.” He hung his head.

That was the final straw for you. You marched over to him and hugged him tight. He stiffened but wrapped his arms around you. After a moment, you pulled away and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been upfront about it.” You admitted. You both stood there in each other’s embrace in silence.

“Are you still up for that movie?” You questioned softly. “Only if we cuddle.” He teased. You grinned at him, bumping him playfully. “Mr. De Vil, you’ve got a deal.”


End file.
